neoxfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Military
1st Legion, "Emperors Sword" Auxiliary 771, "Blackout Division" Commander: Colonel Corbin Heart, "Reaper." NOTE: Do not engage. Has killed more of us than his entire team combined. Exact powers unknown. Executive Officer: Captain Lucas Raines, "Boss." NOTE: Can take anything you throw at him, and throw right back. Harder. Do not engage. Major Dante Hudson, "Longshot." NOTE: Do not engage, deadly with his power, and a master of assassination. Lieutenant Kyrie West, "Pariah." NOTE: Do NOT allow her to assimilate her body. Do not engage. Lieutenant Lilli Millet, "Geist." NOTE: Do not engage, deadly with her power and a master of infiltration Lieutenant Drea Cyril, "Cyclone." NOTE: Do not engage, deadly with her power and a valued support to her team. Lieutenant Ryan Waxman, "Epsilon." NOTE: Do not engage, heavily armed combatant. Almost impossible to take down. Codename "Spectre." NOTE: Strategic information unavailible, but basics remain. Do not engage. What follows is the best information we could get before our agent, nicknamed "TC," was killed. The Empire has its share of freaks, and these guys are second only to the elusive "Alpha Teams" we hear about. They operate outside the Imperial military, while being directly attatched to the Empire's STARS program and answering DIRECTLY to Governor Summers. In short, they don't have to wait for orders to launch a missile our way. Their base of operations was formerly the STARS building, but there is evidence they're moving to a more mobile platform in order to keep up with the ever changing battlefield. What follows is a technical read-out of their armor; NOTE: The armor system is updated periodicly. As of now, this up to date information could be outdated. The battlesuit is constructed in overlapping layers. It is a sealed system, capable of extravehicular activity or operations in toxic atmosphere. It is hardened against EMP and radiation, and has filters that are completely effective at removing toxins and bacteria from local atmosphere. The armor's shell is composed of a multilayer alloy of remarkable strength and has been augmented with a refractive coating capable of dispersing a limited amount of energy weapon strikes. The suit contains a gel-filled layer underneath a thick black armored bodysuit. The gel layer regulates temperature and can reactively change its density. The inner skinsuit is made of a moisture-absorbing synthetic material linked to an environment control computer and the occupant's Imperial-issue neural interface. The suit is directed not by the user's action, but by their thoughts whoch increases reaction time considerably. There is eveidence that some of these soldiers can dodge bullets. The HUD is controlled by the users mind and is capable of tracking the users location(via a map overlay implanted in the eye,) medical situation, atmopsheric situation, able to distinguish between friend and foe, stores the entirity of Imperial knowledge, and has several smaller upgrades such as auto-tinting visors. The guantlets are a weapons system, able to fire directed energy blasts that can level a small car. The armor increases the user's strength by ten fold; NOTE: If the user's a mutant with super strength, their strength is increased as well. Very dangerous. The armor is protected by a powerful energy shield system, which is powered by an unknown source within the armor itself. The shield is capable of stopping bullets and other suck attacks, but is overloaded(as far as we can tell) by higher level attacks, such as explosions and crushing weight. However, when it overloads we only have seconds before it reboots. That's all we could get about the armor, for now at least. There's not much more we could get, but heed the rest of this: The 771st is deadly. Their leader has collected a team of the best, and it's because of this that we do not engage them directly. ----- The Imperial military is organized into two main groups: Special Forces(STARS, Omega Squads, 771st) and the Regular Army. The Legion is a named used to describe the collective forces of the standing army, and the term "legion" is used in place of the old human "Army," but each legion(And Special Forces unit) is broken down into the following: Theater: 1,000,000+ men, commanded by a General and comprised of 4+ Legion groups. Legion Group: 250,000+ men, commanded by a General and comprised of 2+ Legions. Legion: 60,000-100,000+ men, commanded by a General or Lt. General. Comprised of 3 Corps. Corps.: 30,000-80,000 men, commanded by a Lt. General. Comprised of 2+ Divisions. Division: 10,000-20,000 men, commanded by a Major General. Comprised of 4+ Regiments. Regiment(Example: STARS): 2000-3000 men, commanded by a Colonel. Comprised of 2+ Battalions. Battalion(Example: 771st): 300-1000 men, commanded by a Lt. Colonel or Colonel. Comprised of 2-6 companies. Company: 70-250 men, commanded by a Captain or Major. Comprised of 2-8 platoons. Platoon: 25-60 men, commanded by a Lieutenant. Comprised of 2+ squads or vehicles. Squad: 8-16 men, commanded by a Corporal-Staff Sergeant. Comprised of 2 fireteams. Fireteam: 4-6 men, commanded by a Corporal or Sergeant. Whereas old Western Armies used Branches to define their Army, Navy, and Air Forces, the Empire uses the following: Legion(Army), Navy, and Air Corps. The Legion(described above) is the premier land army in the world, unrivaled in terms of man-power and efficiency. The Navy is the Empire's leading water-borne fighting force, comprised of Aircraft carriers, destroyers, cruisers and submarines. Although limited due to today's nature of war, the Navy is used effectively as a means of defending the Empire's coasts from attack and transporting it's troops. Naval organization is simple, with a Wet Fleet assigned to each theater on the planet. Each wet fleet is comprised of 75+ ships and each fleet is commanded by an Admiral, with the High-Admiral acting as the commander of all Wet Fleets. The Air Corps is the Empire's main support and quick strike arm to it's Armed Forces, comprised of Fighters, Bombers, Attack aircraft, and it's most powerful platform; the Helicarrier. Helicarriers act as heavy assault platforms and flying aircraft carriers. A single helicarrier can destroy a city with it's main guns alone, and each carries a complement of 75+ aircraft. The organization of the Air Corps. is as follows: Fleet: 6+ Helicarriers and smaller escort Heli's(4 per each Helicarrier), 500+ aircraft. Commanded by a General and comprised of 2-3 Wings. Wing: 2-4 Helicarriers and smaller escort Helis., 500+ aircraft. Commanded by a Lt. General and comprised of 2-4 Groups. Battle Group: 1-2 Helicarriers and smaller escort Helis, 100+ aircraft. Commanded by a Lt. General and comprised of 10-15 squadrons. Squadron: 24+ aircraft. Commanded by a Colonel and comprised of 6-8 Flights. Flight: 4 aircraft. Commanded by a Captain. The Air Corps. and Navy are spread out along the Earth, with Battle Group Nakamura currently off the coast of Neo-X. ------ Just as any military there are standards covering every aspect of daily life for the soldiers protecting the Empire. These are some of the more common ones. Soldier Fraternization- Soldiers can date or have sexual relations as long as they are doing so while off duty. This rule is also strongly promoted to include fraternization be done only in one of the participating soldier's quarters. However that is not officially part of the policy at this time. Conscription- While primarily used during the Mutant-Human War, Conscription has not been a widespread mandate for the Empire since. However, high-ranking officers within the Imperial Military do have the right to Conscript someone into their direct services. This has occasionally come under fire as it allows someone to be placed at a much higher rank than those who voluntarily enter the force without having to serve any time. Due to the nature of the Imperial Forces any controversy regarding conscripted officers is usually short-lived. Prisoner Detail- Prisoners in Imperial custody who behave according to the Standards of their location of incarceration will be treated relatively humanely. They are given food, showers and clean clothing and bedding. These are the standards for most incarceration facilities regardless of whether it's 2-3 cells in a back portion of a building or a full-on penal facility. If an inmate follows the rules they are spared from lethal force until such a time that they may be executed if a sentence of execution was reached in their trial. Should a prisoner attempt to escape then lethal force is authorized for use by facility personnel. NOTE: The 771st is considered a special adjudicator which gives them the right to execute any and all prisoners. However it takes a signed in triplicate, biometric and digitally authenticated signature of the Emperor to release a prisoner. Please also note that individuals who may be in control of the Empire but do not carry the title of Emperor cannot invoke a prisoner release.